A Little lÅve Story
by Nikano
Summary: Det er det 6.år på Hogwarts for Harry og hans venner.. I år er der kommet en ny pige.. En pige, der nok skal få sat gang i tingene!
1. Den nye

_Denne Fanfic forgår på Harry's 6. år.. Men det er ikke meningen med den, at jeg vil prøve at regne ud, hvad J.K. Rowling ville skrive.. Den handler udelukkende om kærligheden på Hogwarts.. 3_

_Husk! Alle personer, undtaget Alyssa Morgan, ejes af J.K. Rowling.._

**1. Den nye**

" Hey Harry! Jeg er her! Herovre!" Hun drejede hurtigt hovedet efter lyden, og fik øje på en høj, ranglet, rødhåret dreng. Men det var slet ikke det der var spændende, det var meget mere spændende, at se hvem Harry Potter var! Hun havde hørt meget om ham, men aldrig set ham. Han så sikkert rigtig sød ud, især hvis han så ud, som hun havde lavet ham i tankerne. I det samme stødte ham den rødhårede fra før ind i hende.

"Undsky.." Han stoppede midt i ordet. Hun kiggede på ham, han stod bare der med åben mund, og så yderst dum ud. Hun vidste ikke helt om hun skulle grine eller græde, men hun forbarmede sig over ham:

"Hej.. Jeg hedder Alyssa... Alyssa Morgan, jeg skal gå på Hogwarts" Alyssa rakte hånden frem mod ham, men da der var gået et stykke tid, og han stadig ikke havde taget den, trak hun den til sig igen. Hun kiggede forundret på ham, han stod bare stadig der.

"Ron!" En dreng maste sig igennem myldret, og over til Alyssa og drengen.

"Hvem er det du snakker med Ron?" Idet samme vendte han sig rundt. Han havde den helt samme reaktion som Ron, det hed han jo åbenbart. Alyssa sukkede, hun var vant til dette. Det skete tit på hendes gamle skole. Hun kiggede bare på dem, og ventede på at de skulle komme tilbage til overfladen.

"Ron! Harry! Kommer I ikke snart, for ellers får vi ikke en kupé i toget!"

En pige med langt tykt, brunt hår kom løbende hen imod dem. I hælene på hende kom en rødhåret pige, helt klart i familie med Ron, sikkert en lillesøster.

"Hvorfor står i bare her?" spurgte pigen med de brune hår. Hun vinkede lidt med hænderne foran deres hoveder.

"Ginny, gør noget." sagde hun til den anden pige, først da så hun, at den rødhårede pige, Ginny, også stod som hypnotiseret. Hun vendte sig langsomt om. Alyssa havde slet ikke den samme effekt på hende, som på de andre. Hun hævede bare øjenbrynene lidt. Så vendte hun sig om igen, og begyndte igen at snakke til de andre:

"Hallo! Har I tænkt jer at stå her hele dagen? Vi skal altså nå det her tog!" så vendte hun sig igen om mod Alyssa. Hun kiggede skeptisk på hende, og sagde så:

"Nåh, hvem er du så? Jeg er Hermione Granger."

"Alyssa. Alyssa Morgan. Jeg skal gå på Hogwarts. Er du venner med de tre her?"

" Ja. Det er jeg."

" Så skulle du nok få noget gang i dem, hvis I skal nå toget, jeg tror snart det kører!" Pigen snerpede endnu mere sammen end hun havde gjort før. Hun begyndte igen at skælde på de tre venner.

" Nåh, men vi ses nok på skolen! Hej." Alyssa samlede sine kufferter op, og begyndt at gå. Hvorfor skete det her altid? Hver gang hun mødte nye mennesker, stirrede drengene bare på hende med åben mund, og pigerne hadede hende. Hun forbandede sit udseende. Hvorfor skulle hendes mor også være Wilie, og hendes far være en af de pæneste mænd i troldmandsverdenen? Heldigvis lignede hun ikke så meget en Wilie, hun var ikke lille og lys, men mørk, hun var godt nok ikke så høj, men ikke så lille og spinkel som Wilier. Hun var meget normalt bygget, måske med de lidt mere rigtige former, end andre piger på hendes alder. Hun havde langt brunt hår, ikke noget gyldent, bølget hår, ligesom wilier, bare ganske almindeligt brunt, glat hår, med fald i. ikke så uregerligt som Hermione´s hår, det faldt meget pænere om hendes meget kønne ansigt. Hun havde brune, fængende øjne. Hun var meget brun, den type der aldrig blev rød i solen. Det eneste der rigtig kendetegnede hende med en Wilie, var at hun tiltrak så meget opmærksomhed, hun strålede mere end andre normale kønne piger. Man lagde bare altid mærke til hende, og hun var meget hypnotiserende, lige som en rigtig Wilie. Hun vidste godt hun var anderledes, hun oplevede det jo hver dag. Togets tuden, bragte hende tilbage til banegården. Hun begyndte at gå ind i toget, for at finde en god plads.


	2. Glitterik Smørhår

**2. Glitterik Smørhår**

Der var bare ikke flere pladser. Kun nogle få steder, hvor der virkelig sad nogle skumle typer, og der havde Alyssa virkelig ikke meget lyst til at sidde. Men hun havde set at der var en ledig plads inde hos, de fire venner, hun havde snakket med før. Så hun blev nok nødt til at spørge dem, selvom hun ikke var meget for det, for hende Hermione syntes bestemt ikke til at kunne lide Alyssa. Men på den anden side, havde drengene jo set hende før. Så hun begav sig hen mod deres kupé. Da hun stod uden for døren, tog hun en dyb indånding og åbnede så døren.

"Må jeg sidde herinde?" hun kiggede rundt, drengene var igen gået helt i baglås. Hermione kiggede også på drengene. Da ingen af dem sagde noget, stak hun albuen ind i siden på den nærmeste af drengene. Den rødhårede. Han vågnede straks op, og nikkede svagt.

"Tak" Alyssa smilede til ham. Han rødmede, faktisk var han mere rød i hovedet end hans hår var rødt. Hun sukkede indvendigt. Hvorfor havde hun altid den effekt på dem? Hun satte sig ved siden af Hermione. Den eneste ledige plads. På den anden side af Hermione sad Ron. Overfor Ron, sad ham den mørkhårede, med briller, han så faktisk meget sød ud, nu hvor hun så ordentlig efter. Ved siden af ham sad Ron´s lillesøster, Ginny. Lige overfor Alyssa sad en lidt buttet dreng, hun ikke havde set før. Han stirrede på hende, som om han aldrig havde set en pige før. De andre drenge kiggede stadigvæk helt vildt. Det drev hende til vanvid, hun måtte gøre noget.

"Hej.. Jeg hedder Alyssa Morgan, hvis I ikke allerede skulle vide det" hun smilede svagt. Der var ingen der sagde noget. Hermione gjorde, ligesom før, ventede på at der var nogen af de andre der skulle sige noget. Da der så ikke var nogen, der sagde noget tog hun selv ordet:  
" Jeg hedder Hermione, det her" hun pegede på den rødhårede " er Ron." Hermione pegede på den rødhårede pige " det er Ginny, Ron´s lillesøster. Det er så Neville" hun pegede på den buttede dreng. Så pegede hun til sidst på den mørkhårede dreng " det er så Harry Potter" Alyssa kiggede på dem alle sammen, men lod blikket hvile lidt længere på Harry. Så det var sådan han så ud. Alyssa blev lidt befippet, af at det virkelig var Harry Potter. Den berømte Harry Potter! Ham som havde stået ansigt til ansigt med selveste Du-ved-hvem. Sidst her lige før sommeferien.

" Vi skal alle sammen til at gå på 6. årgang, undtagen Ginny, hun skal på 5."

" Nåh.." udbrød hun nervøst, men så fandt hun sit gamle, selvsikre jeg frem igen:

"Jeg skal også til at gå på 6. årgang. Jeg glæder mig virkelig, til vi ankommer til skolen. Jeg er så spændt! Jeg har hørt så meget godt om Hogwarts!" De sad alle stadig som hypnotiserede, de slugte hvert et ord råt. De eneste der ikke rigtig lyttede var Harry og Hermione, Harry sad og stirrede ud af vinduet, og Hermione havde fundet en tyk bog frem.

"Nu da jeg er helt ny her, så håber jeg virkelig på at der er nogen af jer der vil hjælpe mig her den første stykke tid." Ron og Neville nikkede begge to. Det havde hverken fanget Hermione´s eller Harry´s opmærksomhed. Hun blev nød til at blive ved med at snakke, for at holde det hele i gang.

"Jeg kommer oprindeligt fra Bulgarien, men har boet de sidste to år i Frankrig." Det vækkede Hermione´s opmærksomhed:

"Bulgarien?"

"Ja, Bulgarien, et pragtfuldt land." Hermione kiggede bare på Alyssa, hun rynkede panden lidt, og begravede sig så igen i sin bog. Alyssa opgav at holde samtalen i gang. Hun sank tilbage i sædet, og begyndte at tænke på hendes gamle venner.

Hun var så dybt begravet i sine tanker, at hun slet ikke lagde mærke til, at Hermione var holdt op med at læse, og bare sad og kiggede på Harry.

" Er det Sirius?" Harry kiggede på Hermione, ligeledes gjorde alle de andre.

" Hvad!" Han nærmest råbte det udover kupéen. Alyssa kiggede forvirret på dem.

" Slap nu af Harry. Hun må da godt vide det med Sirius. Han kan jo ikke.. ikke.. blive fanget mere" Denne gang var det Ron der sagde noget. Det lød til at han havde det meget svært ved at få sagt det sidste. Harry kiggede bare olmt på ham. Alyssa følte at hun skulle lette stemningen lidt.

"Sirius? Er det ham der sad i Azkaban?" Harry trak på skuldrene.

"Kender du ham?"

"Er der noget i vejen med det?"

"Nej."

"Du tror sikkert også han er ond!" råbte Harry. Han havde rejst sig op, som athun ville springe på ham.

"For det er han nemlig ikke. Han er det flinkeste, rareste menneske i verden! Og han er overhovedet ikke forskruet i hovedet!" Alyssa sad bare ligeså stille og kiggede på ham, det bragte ham åbenbart mere ud af fatning.

"Du er sikkert kun venner med totalt perfekte mennesker! Mennesker som der overhovedet ikke fejler noget!" Det bragte Alyssa ud af fatning. Hun sprang op, ligeså klar til angreb som Harry.

"Der tager du helt fejl! Mine venner og familie er overhovedet ikke perfekte! De er lige så forskruede i hovedet som din Sirius!" De fik ham til at holde mund. Men det fik til gengæld også Alyssa helt ud fatning. Hun begyndte at græde. Harry fik åbenbart dårlig samvittighed.

"Øhm.. Det må du undskylde. Hvem er det du kender?"

"Min far.. Det er min far" snøftede hun.

" Han ligger på Skt. Mungos, på afdelingen for trylleskader."

"Hey.. Det må du altså virkelig undskylde." Han så virkelig ud til at mene det.

" Det gør ikke noget. Har sjældent kontakt med ham, det havde jeg heller ikke før ulykken… Glitterik.. Glitterik Smørhår." Harry og Ron stivnede. Hun kiggede undersøgende på dem. Men det var vidst ikke rigtig noget.

"Hmm.. Klokken er mange lad os klæde om." det var Hermione, der brød stilheden.

"Går I over i en anden Kupé, drenge?" drengene slæbte sig langsomt ud af kupéen. Pigerne rejste sig op, for at finde deres ting.

"Nøj.. Nogle pæne cowboybusker.." Ginny kiggede længselsfuldt på Alyssa´s dyre bukser.

"De er fra Frankrig. Jeg elsker dem, de er så dejlige at have på." Hun smilede til Ginny. Det tog ikke mere end 10 minutter at skifte. Også var der ikke langt igen. Højst 5 minutter, og de gik hurtigt, med at få pakket de sidste ting ned. Så var de der. Alyssa maste sig hurtigt ud. Da hun kom ud, blev hun helt paf, ved synet af det smukke slot!


	3. Hogwarts

**3. Hogwarts**

"FØRSTEÅRS ELEVER DENNE VEJ!" En kæmpe mand, med et kæmpe skæg stod og råbte, mens en masse små elever skræmte myldrede rundt om ham. Alyssa var lidt i tvivl om hvad hun skulle, så hun stod bare lidt for dig selv.

"Har du brug for hjælp?" det var Harry. Hun smilede taknemligt til ham, og nikkede.

"Kom, det er denne vej. Vi skal køre med dem her." Han pegede over mod nogen hesteløse vogne. Det gav et lille sus i maven på hende, de så godt nok meget specielle ud. Turen til slottet tog ikke ret lang tid. En halv time, eller noget i denne stil. Tæt på var slottet endnu mere fantastisk, endda mere smukt end Beaxbatons, som ellers var noget af det smukkeste, hun havde set i sit liv. Uden for hovedindgangen, en kæmpemæssig egetræs port, stod en heks, der så meget skrap ud.

"Alle førsteårselever herover. Og dig, du kommer også herover" Det var Alyssa, hun mente. Alle andre gik ind af porten, og sikkert videre til storsalen.

"Velkommen til Hogwarts. Jeg er professor McGonnagall. Inden der er velkomstmiddag, skal i fordeles ud på fire forskellige kollegier." Hun så ud over forsamlingen af førsteårselever, og Alyssa. Hun ledte dem ind af porten, og videre ind i storsalen. Hun stoppede, så de alle sammen, stod foran resten af skolen. Der var blevet sat en lille skammel frem, med en gammel, slidt hat på.

Der var helt stille i storsalen, overhovedet ingen sagde noget. Pludselig var det som om, at der åbnedes en lille sprække i hatten. Før hun vidste af det, brød den ud i sang:

"1.Fire steder er der

Fire steder du kan bo

Find dit sted

Sæt mig på dit ho´d

2.Fire stiftere

Gode venner var de

Lavede dette sted

Stod hinanden bi

3.Ravenclaw

For dem de bruger ho´det

De blev alle store

Dem der på Ravenclaw bo´ed

4.Eller Slytherin

Kom til dette sted

Hvis du alle midler skyr

For at følge med

5.Gamle Huffelpuff

Tag derhen

Hvis du stræber, er loyal

Og alle venners ven

6.Til sidst Gryffindor

Hvis du har løvehjerte

Er god og modig

Selv hvis det gælder smerte

7.Så til sidst

Kom herhen

Jeg ser hvilken sted er bedst

Og straks du kommer derhen"

Så var de slut. Alle i hele storsalen brød ud i klapsalver. Så trådte Professor McGonnagall frem. Nu gjaldt det!

"Så er det tid til at fordele folk ud på deres kollegier. Da vi i år har en tilflytter som skal gå på 6.årgang, skal hun fordeles først. Alyssa Morgan, kom herop." Hun tog en dyb indånding, og trådte så frem. Der gik et sus gennem forsamlingen, og hun følte alles øjne på sig. Så blev der helt stille. Alyssa kiggede rundt. Alle pigerne så forargede på hende, mens de snakkede med veninderne. Alle drengene sad bar med åbne munde, og stirrede på hende. Nogen af dem nede bagved, havde endda rejst sig op. Der var også få der kom med tilråb, og fløjtede af hende. Alyssa tog det bare med ophøjet ro. Hun vidste ikke hvad hun ellers skulle gøre, bryde sammen og græde? Det ville ligesom ikke helt virke, så hun var rolig. Hun satte sig på skamlen, og trak hatten ned over hovedet.

"Hmm.. Lad mig se.. Der er ingen af dine forældre der har gået her.. Hmm.. RAVENCLAW!" der lød et brøl fra det midterste bord. Alyssa rejste sig, og begyndte at gå ned mod bordet, der klappede af hende, eller rettere sagt, drengene klappede af hende. Hun sendte et lille smil til dem. Det skulle hun nok ikke have gjort. De gik helt i spåner igen, en dreng faldt ligefrem ned af bænken. Hun grinede inde i sig selv, af frygt for at få flere drenge til at falde ned fra bænken. Men straks dukkede det næste problem op, hvor skal hun sidde. En masse drenge rykkede sig sammen så der er plads til hende. Men hun var lidt i tvivl, de vil jo alle have hende til at sidde ved siden af dem. Hun kørte nervøst en hånd gennem hendes hår. Men hun plejede jo aldrig at være nervøs, pæne, selvsikre Alyssa. Hun kiggede ned over bordet. I det samme rykkede en PIGE sig, for at gøre plads til Alyssa. Den eneste overhovedet. Alyssa smilede taknemligt til hende, og satte sig så ved siden af hende.

"Hej.. Jeg hedder Cho Chang. Jeg går på 7.årgang. Jeg synes det var synd for dig hvis du skulle sidde hos drengene" Igen sendte Alyssa hende et taknemligt smil.

" Tak.. Øhm.. Jeg tænkte på om du ville hjælpe mig med at finde rundt på skolen?"

"Selvfølgelig" Hun sendte Alyssa et smil, og Alyssa smilede taknemligt tilbage. Imens de havde siddet og hvisket,var alle blevet fordelt ud til de forskellige kollegier. Og Dumbledore havde gjort sig klar til at holde tale:  
"Velkommen til Hogwarts. Jeg håber I alle får et godt år her. Så har jeg kun at sige: Spis løs!" Så væltede der mad frem på de store, tommesølvfade. Alyssa spærrede øjnene op. Det var hun ikke vant til, men tog alligevel godt for sig at retterne. Da alle var færdige med at spise, forklarede Dumbledore nærmere reglerne på Hogwarts, Alyssa lyttede kun med et halvt øre, hun var alt for træt og mæt til at koncentrere sig. Hun ville bare sove. Hun var heldig, de blev alle vist op på deres sovesale. Det eneste hun tænkte på var hendes dejlige varme dyne.


	4. WonderLily

**4. WonderLily**

Alyssa vågnede tidligt den næste morgen. Det var heldigvis en lørdag, så hun havde en hel weekend, til at finde sig til rette i. Hun gik ned i storsalen, for at få sig noget morgenmad. Der var heldigvis ikke så mange i storsalen, det var hun kun glad for, hun ville gerne være alene lidt. Hun havde næppe sat sig, før der kom en ugle flyvende hen til hende og satte sig. Den havde et brev med til hende:

_Hej Pus._

_Jeg håber det er godt på skolen, men jeg har også kun hørt godt om den!_

_Du kan tro at jeg savner dig, og det gør Mike også. Vi passer godt på WL. Men kan du ikke snart finde ud af om hun kan komme derop?_

_Knus Mor & Mike._

Alyssa læste hurtigt brevet. Hun fandt en fjerpen frem, og kradsede et svar ned bagpå arket.

_Hej Mor._

_Det er rigtig fint her. Jeg bor på Ravenclaw. Jeg skal nok snakke med Prof. Flitwick, om det kan lade sig gøre._

_Alyssa._

Hun slugte hurtigt sin morgenmad, og gik så tilbage til opholdsstuen, for at gøre sig klar. Hun gad ikke have kappe på. Så hun trak bare i et par cowboybukser, og en T-shirt. Hun redte sit lange hår, og satte det i en fletning, så det var nemmere at styre. Nu ville hun finde Professor Flitwick, så hun kunne spørge ham. Det tog ikke lang tid, han var nemlig lige ankommet til opholdsstuen.

"Der var du Alyssa. Det var lige dig jeg ville snakke med"

"Okay? Jeg ville også spørge dig om noget."

"Ville du? Du er bare velkommen!" udbrød han glad, mens han tog hende under armen:

"Det er nok bedst hvis vi lige går herud, for at snakke." Hun fulgte bare med.

"Nåh.. Hvad var de så du ville spørge om? Du skal nemlig bare spørge hvis der er noget du er i tvivl om." han sendte hende et smil, dernede fra hvor han stod.

"Okay.. Men nu skal du høre det er nemlig sådan at…"

Det tog ca. en halv time at får Flitwick, og de andre lærer overtalt. Han slæbte nemlig hende med hen på lærerværelset, fordi det var et meget svært spørgsmål hun stillede. Men hun fik dem da overtalt. Hun skyndte sig hen i Ugleriet, for at sende den glade nyhed til hendes mor. Resten af formiddagen, brugte hun på at pakke ud, og finde sig til rette i sovesalen. Da det var ved at være tid til middag, gik hun langsomt, ned til storsalen. Hun vidste hvad der ventede, de ville alle kigge på hende, især når hun kom alene. Hun måtte finde sig nogle venner, selvom det nok blev svært. Hun trak vejret dybt, og åbnede så døren. Heldigvis var der slet ikke så mange derinde, faktisk var der næsten ingen. De var vel alle ude i de gode vejr. Hun traskede over mod det helt tomme bord, da der pludselig var nogen der råbte efter hende:

"Hey! Vil du ikke sidde herovre!" det var Ginny. Hun kunne se at Ron sad ved siden af, helt rød i hovedet. Alyssa smilede ved sig selv, det ville være lidt ondt over for ham, men hun begyndte alligevel at gå over mod deres bord.

"Hej" sagde hun smilende og satte sig ned. Pigerne svarede, men Ron sad bare knaldrød i hovedet Harry kiggede lige ud i luften. Hun smurte nogle madder, og spiste dem hurtigt. Hun kunne mærke deres blikke på sig, stemningen var meget trykket.

"Øhm.. Jeg skal snakke med Hagrid, her når jeg har spist. Jeg tænkte om der ville vise mig hvor han bor?" hun kiggede rundt på dem. Helt uventet var det Harry der svarede:

"Mig og Ron vil godt, ikke Ron?" han kiggede undersøgende på Ron " Vi skal alligevel også snakke med Hagrid." Ron nikkede nervøst, som om han var skræmt over at skulle snakke med Hagrid, eller endnu værre, følges med Alyssa!

"Jeg er glad for at I ville hjælpe mig herned." Alyssa prøvede at få gang i samtalen, men det var rimelig svært, Harry gik bare og kiggede lige ud i luften, og Ron gik bare og kiggede ned på sine fødder.

"Er I meget nede hos Hagrid?". Endnu et forsøg på at få samtalen i gang.

"Engang imellem." hun blev helt overrasket, da Harry pludselig svarede, så hun nikkede bare. De gik i fuldstændig tavshed resten af vejen ned til Hagrid´s hytte.

" Du går bare først derind." det var Harry der snakkede. Hun nikkede bare, og gik så derind. Hun blev mødt af den kæmpe mand, fra aftenen før.

"Du må så være Alyssa." Sagde han grødet.

"Ja, det er mig." hun sendte ham et venligt smil, han smilede tilbage, eller hans skæg bevægede sig hvert fald, som om han smilede.

Det tog et kvarter at få det hele på plads. Harry og Ron, ville bare sige hej, og spørge om han havde haft en god ferie. Det tog ikke mere end fem minutter. De vandrede tilbage til slottet i total stilhed. Først da de var tilbage på slottet bød Alyssa stilheden:

"Nåh, jeg vil gå tilbage til Ravenclaw´s opholdsstue. Vi ses." Harry nikkede bare.

"Mmjmjae.." Ron mumlede et eller andet uforståeligt. Det var første gang han havde sagt noget i Alyssa´s nærvær. Hun smilede til dem, og vendte sig for at gå, men hun nåede lig at se Ron blive knaldrød i hovedet. Det tog ikke lang tid, at finde Ravenclaw tårnet, hun havde allerede nemt ved at finde rundt. På hendes seng, sad en ugle, med en besked til hende:

" _Okay. Vi kommer i morgen. Ha´ det godt så længe!"_

Der var ikke andet at gøre end at vente til i morgen..

Alyssa vågnede meget tidligt, for hun vidste at hendes mor, ville være der tidligt, så de var så få som muligt. Hun trak i noget gammelt tøj, og flettede sit hår. Så skyndte hun sig ud foran slottet, hvor Hagrid allerede stod.

"G´morn.." mumlede han træt ud under skægget. Alyssa nikkede bar til ham, og kvalte et gab. De stod sådan i 10 minutter, før der skete noget. Der hørtes en rumlen, der dukkede en bil op med en trailer på. Hagrid stod bare med åben mund, og gloede. Bilen stoppede op lige før Hagrid´s hytte, de skyndte sig derned. Ud af bilen steg en spinkel, lyshåret kvinde ud. Hvis Hagrid havde gloet før, var hans øjne ved at trille ud af hovedet nu.

"Åh Pus! Jeg har savnet dig så forfærdeligt!" hun kastede sig om halsen på sin datter, og kyssede hende vådt på kinden.

"Åh.. Hej.. Jeg hedder Clarie" hun svang sit smukke, lange, lyse hår om på ryggen, og smilede til ham. Det undrede Alyssa, at hans øjne overhovedet blev på deres plads. Alyssa forlod dem, og gik om til traileren, åbnede den, og gik så op i den.

"Skat.. Er du derinde?"

"Ja.. Vi kommer ud nu! Så pas lige på!" og ud kom hun så, med den smukkeste hest, en skøn skimmel. Hagrid kiggede måbende på den.

"Den er jo næsten smukkere end en enhjørning.." Hesten prustede, og puffede blidt til Alyssa.

" Hun hedder WonderLily. Hvor var det jeg skulle stille hende?" Hagrid begyndt at gå om bag hytten, Alyssa og hoppen fulgte efter. Bag hytten lå en lille indhegning. Lige stor nok til én hest. Hun lukkede hoppen derind, og den travede straks rundt, for at undersøge dens nye hjem. Hun fandt resten af hoppens ting, og lagde dem ind i et lille skur som stod i forlængelse af folden. Det kunne godt trænge til en rengøring, men det skulle nok blive en god stald til WonderLily. Alyssa skyndte sig ud til sin mor, og fløj sin mor om halsen.

"Tak", hviskede hun, og kyssede hende på kinden. Alyssa begyndte at løbe op mod slottet, hun vendte sig rundt, mens hun løb, og vinkede til sin mor:  
"Vi ses!". Hendes mor vinkede tilbage, gik tilbage til bilen, og kørte. Alyssa skyndte sig op på sovesalen, hun kunne ikke vente med at komme ud og ride. På vej ud igen stødte hun ind i Hermione.

"Hvad skal du, siden du har så travlt?" spurgte hun morgengnavent. Uden at tænke sig om, udbrød Alyssa:

"Ride!" Hermione kiggede underligt på hende, men gik så videre. Alyssa skyndte sig bare videre, sadlede hurtigt WonderLily op, og nød så stilheden, bare dem to! Men den varede ikke længe…

Rygtet om at Alyssa havde fået en hest på Hogwarts, var hurtigt blevet spredt. Hurtigt stod der en masse og kiggede på. En masse fuldblodsmagikere kiggede måbende, de havde aldrig set nogen ride sådan før. Resten kiggede bare fornærmede. Hun kunne ikke koncentrere sig ordentligt med alle de mennesker, så hun red ikke ret lang tid. Da hun begyndte at sadle af, forsvandt de fleste mennesker, undtagen to: Ron og Ginny. De kom hen til Alyssa. Ginny klappede WonderLily på halsen.

"Den er flot.. Hvad hedder den?"

"WonderLily, men jeg kalder hende bare Lily."

"Harry´s mor hed Lily." Det var Ron, der havde sagt noget. Alyssa kiggede undrende på ham, men sagde ikke noget.

"Kom Ron. Vi må hellere finde Harry. Han har været væk hele dagen." sagde hun henvendt til Alyssa. Alyssa nikkede bare, og vinkede da de gik. Endelig var hun alene med sin elskede hest, men det var ikke lang tid.

"Min dejlige hypper, du kan bare tro jeg har savnet dig" hun småsnakkede med hoppen, mens hun striglede den. Pludselig hoppede den til siden, og var lige ved at plante en hov, ovenpå en af Alyssa´s fødder.

"Lily!" udbrød hun forskrækket. Idet samme hørtes et højlydt gisp:

"Åh.". Lynhurtigt vendte Alyssa sig om, til hendes overraskelse var det Harry, der havde gispet.

"Hv-hva laver du her?" spurgte Alyssa overrasket.

"Øhm.." Harry var tydeligvis ligeså overrumplet, som Alyssa.

"Hvad?" Alyssa havde genvundet sin selvtillid. Det samme havde Harry:

"Jeg ville bare gå mig en tur.. Alene. Må man da ikke det mere!"

"Jo.. Men hvorfor alene?"

"Jeg ville bare tænke lidt på.. Sirius.. Er det nu også forbudt!" Spurgte han udfordrende.

"Sirius?"

"Ja, Sirius. Min gudfar, du ved ham den skøre!" Alyssa hævede sine perfekt formede øjenbryn, og kiggede undrende på ham.

"For jeg er jo i familie med en skør. Det er du jo nok ikke Frk. Perfekt!" Nu råbte Harry ligefrem.

"Nej! Jeg er jo overhovedet ikke perfekt! Tror du måske det er nemt at komme helt som ny her? Ikke nok med at jeg har min hest her, som den første, jeg er½ Wilie, så alle kigger på mig, jeg går aldrig i fred! Desuden er jeg i familie med en skør! Min far! Husker du nok!" Alyssa var virkelig blevet, gal, og råbte lige så meget som Harry.

"Åh.. " mumlede Harry, og kiggede ned på sine fødder.

"Det er i orden." Svarede hun. Han kiggede op, og hun smilede til ham. Det var som om at han først nu (udover episoden på stationen) lagde rigtig mærke til hende. Han rødmede, og kiggede igen ned på sine fødder. De stod lidt i tavshed.

"Han var lærer her.. Din far altså.." mumlede Harry.

"Mmm.. Var han flink?" Harry kiggede op.

"Kendte du ham ikke?" spurgte han forbavset.

"Næh.. Ikke specielt. Han mødte min mor, på en af hans rejser til Bulgarien. Det havde en kort affære, også… Jae.. Han ville ikke kendes ved hende efter." Alyssa sukkede, selvom hun ikke kendte sin far specielt godt, følte hun alligevel et vist savn.

"Du… Øhh.. Det er ved at være sent. Vil du ikke med tilbage?"

"Jo!" svarede hun frejdigt, denne trykkede stemning, var ikke lige hende. Hun klappede Lily en sidste gang, og slap hende så fri. Sammen begyndte de at gå op mod slottet.

"Du.. Øhh.. Anden weekend efter vi er begyndt i skole igen, er der arrangeret en tur til Hogsmeade.. Så tænkte jeg om du, ville følges med mig.. Eller os.. Mig og Ron.. Og.. Øhh.. Hermione…?"

"Selvfølgelig!" svarede hun omgående, hun glædede sig allerede, måske var det starten på et nyt venskab!


	5. Hogsmeade

**5. Hogsmeade**

Alyssa havde glædet sig som en sindssyg til Hogsmeade turen, så de sidste to uger var gået enormt hurtigt, med lektier og Lily. Hun havde været en del sammen med Cho, og hendes veninder, men det var kun Cho der snakkede til hende. De andre ignorerede hende mest bare.

Endelig oprandt dagen hvor de skulle til Hogsmeade. Alyssa havde været tidligt oppe, så hun kunne morgenordne WonderLily, og nå at få sig et godt langt bad. Hun trak i et par stramme cowboybukser, og en pæn top. Uden over tog hun en cardigan på, hvis det nu skulle blive koldt. I stedet for at flette sit hår, lavede hun en hestehale. Hun tog makeup på, det var jo trods alt weekend. Klokken lidt i 11, var hun så færdig. De havde aftalt at mødes kl. 11, så hun havde rimelig travlt. Fem minutter over 11, stod hun ved udgangen. De andre stod allerede og ventede. De havde gang i en dyb samtale, som omgående stoppede, da hun ankom.

"Hej.." det var Hermione, drengene stod bare og så flove ud. Alyssa valgt bare at ignorere det.

"Nåh.. Skal vi komme af sted?" spurgte hun friskt. Hermione nikkede mut. Filch tjekkede deres underskrifter, og sendte dem så ud. Det var skønt vejr til at gå i byen i. Alyssa var i et forfærdelig godt humør. De andre så også ud til at være i godt humør, selv Hermione, måske var hun endelig begyndt at løsne op overfor Alyssa. Det håbede hun hvert fald.

"Hvor skal vi gå hen?" spurgte Hermione.

"Måske "De tre koste"?" foreslog Ron genert.

"Det er en god ide." svarede Alyssa glad. Ron lyste op, da Alyssa godtog hans forslag. De begav sig hen mod værtshuset. De fandt sig en god plads nede bagved. Harry og Ron hentede Ingefærsøl, til Alyssa og dem selv. Hermione skulle ingen have, for hun ville nemlig smutte snart. Drengene var kun lige kommet tilbage til bordet, da Hermione oplyste hun ville gå, for hun havde et meget vigtig ærinde. Drengene var åbenbart ikke så trygge ved at hun efterlod dem alene med Alyssa, så hun måtte selv starte samtalen.

"Jeg kan rigtig godt lide at gå på Hogwarts. I har taget så godt imod mig." De rosende ord kom åbenbart bag på Ron, for han spildte hvert fald halvdelen af sin Ingefærsøl udover sig selv. Harry var mere heldig, han havde lig sat kruset fra sig, men han så også meget overrumplet ud. Alyssa smilede til dem, det bragte dem endnu mere ud af fatning. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at grine, de så, så søde ud, som de sad der, helt røde i hovederne. Det løsnede stemningen lidt op, de kunne nu føre en nogenlunde samtale, selvom især Ron var bange for at dumme sig.

"Nåh.. I sidder rigtig her og hygger jer med Mudderblo.." han stoppede midt i sætningen, da Alyssa vendte sig om. Det var Draco Malfoy.

"Dig.." mumlede han usikkert. Det fik Ron til at mande sig op:

"Nåh.. Så er du ikke så høj i hatten mere." Malfoy sendte ham et hårdt blik, han genfandt fatningen.

"Draco Malfoy. Du må være Alyssa Morgan." Han rakte hånden frem, Alyssa tog den:

"Ja, det er mig." hun smilede til ham, og det utrolige skete, Malfoy rødmede. Ron havde lagt sin kæbe, godt og grundigt til rette på bordet, Harry nøjes bare med at stirre helt vildt. Inden det blev mere pinligt for Malfoy, forlod han bordet, han prøvede at mande sig lidt op:  
"Vi ses.." sagde han i et forsøg på at lyde sej, men da Alyssa svarede:

"Jep!", rødmede han lidt igen, og hastede væk med hans to bodybuildervenner. Harry og Ron kiggede beundrende på hende.

"Sådan har jeg aldrig set Malfoy sådan før!" udbrød Ron beundrende.

"Det må jo bare være min naturlige skønhed" svarede hun, fuldt bevidst om hvad hun gjorde. Og ganske rigtig, Harry og Ron rødmede begge, og så dybt i deres krus, med Ingerfærsøl.

"Jeg går lig på toilet" Alyssa rejste sig fra sin plads, og hastede så ud på det snuskede toilet. Det gik hurtigt, hun skulle ikke nyde noget af at være der ude for længe. Da hun kom tilbage til krostuen, hørte hun Ron og Harry fordybet i en meget hemmelig samtale:

"…er dejlig, når hun kan få selv Malfoy til at gå helt fra den. Så må hun være noget helt specielt!" mumlede Ron ophidset. Harry lød lidt mere rolig, men alligevel også ret opkørt:  
"Jaja.. Du har ret, men slap nu lig lidt af ikke?"

"Kan jo ikke andet, bliver helt lammet hver gang hun er nærheden." sagde Ron, Harry svarede med et grin. Alyssa blev helt varm indeni, hvor var de søde, hun kunne rigtig godt lide dem. Hun trådte frem fra skyggerne, hvor hun havde stået og lyttet. Ron og Harry fór fra hinanden. Hun smilede til dem, for at vise at hun overhovedet ikke anede hvad der foregik. I det samme kom Terry Boot ind på kroen. Han vinkede til hende, hun vinkede tilbage. Han var egentlig meget sød. Hun satte sig ved bordet, og så nysgerrigt på drengene.

"Er der noget I gerne vil? For jeg er klar!"

"Øhm.. Hvad med.. Bare at gå tilbage til slottet?" foreslog Ron. Harry trak bare på skuldrene. Alyssa nikkede ivrigt, hun ville meget gerne tilbage på slottet. Ron så lettet ud. Han havde sagt noget, uden at gøre sig grin. De rejste sig, og gik tavse tilbage til slottet.


	6. Terry Boot

**6. Terry Boot**

Ugen efter Hogsmeade, havde bare sneglet sig af sted, med tonsvis af lektier. Alyssa havde slet ikke tid til at tilbringe så meget tid, sammen med Harry, Ron og Hermione.

Alyssa sad i Ravenclaw´s opholdsstue. I fuld gang med at lave hendes hjemmearbejde.

"Hej.." hun vendte sig om med et sæt. Terry Boot stod bag hende.

"Hvorfor sidder du her helt alene?" Alyssa så sig omkring, først nu gik det op for hende at hun var helt alene i opholdsstuen – bortset fra Terry.

"Lektier.." sagde hun, og slog en lille latter op. Han grinede med.

"Vil du ikke med over i sofaen?" han pegede over mod sofaen. Alyssa vidste godt, hvad det betød, men hvad kunne det skade. Hun rejste sig, og gik med Terry over i sofaen.. Hun satte sig i midten, så kunne han selv vælge hvad han ville. Han satte sig rimelig tæt på hende. De begyndte at snakke, mest om Hogsmeade, og hvor mange lektier de havde for. Han rykkede hele tiden tættere på, til sidst sad han helt op ad hende. Han lagde tilfældigt hans hånd, på hendes lår. Men Alyssa var ikke nybegynder inden for fyre, hun vidste udmærket, hvad han ville. Og hvad kunne der ske ved det? Han kunne jo ikke være helt gal, når han nogenlunde kunne modstå hendes Wiliegener. Så da han endelig lænede sig ind over hende for at kysse hende, kyssede hun tilbage. Han var ikke verdens bedste kysser, men okay. Han var egentlig meget erfaren, måske ikke helt som nogle af de andre fyre, hun havde været sammen med. Han lænede sig endnu mere ind over hende, så hun blev nødt til at lægge sig ned. Hun kørte sin hånd gennem hans hår, og videre ned at hans ryg. Hun følte en boblen i maven. De fortsatte i ti minutter mere, men klokken var jo blevet mange, så de begav sig hurtigt op på sovesalene.

Næste morgen mødte hun Terry med et kys. De havde godt nok ikke aftalt noget, men det lå ligesom i luften, at de var kærester! De fulgtes hånd i hånd, ned til storsalen. Mange kiggede måbende på dem, de var nok de sidste man havde regnet med at se sammen. De spiste hurtigt morgenmad, og forlod så spisesalen. De gik ned til søen. De lagde sig under et træ. De lå tæt, og holdt om hinanden.

"Jeg er så glad for dig!" sagde Terry og kyssede hende. Igen følte hun den dejlige fornemmelse i maven. Hun rykkede endnu nærmere, og hviskede så ind i hans øre:

"Du skal være glad for at du overhovedet fik mig" hun grinede, og kom hurtigt på benene.

"Nåh.." sagde han, og rejste sig også op. Hun begyndte at løbe væk fra ham, mens hun stadig grinede. Han løb efter hende. Han fangede hende efter ti minutters intens jagten. De faldt begge, og lå så og rodede lidt in græsset, før de fandt hinandens munde. De tilbragte resten af dagen, i hinanden selskab. En fantastisk eftermiddag.

Terry og Alyssa´s forhold varede 3 uger. Alyssa var ikke vildt knust, selvfølgelig ked af det. Hver gang hun så ham på gangen, fik hun en knugende fornemmelse i maven. Men de var da heldigvis stadig venner. Og der gik da ikke ret lang tid, for hun var kommet sig helt over ham. Nu glædede hun sig bare til Halloweenfesten, som i år skulle være en kæmpe fest, for 4.årgang, og opefter. De skulle have baltøj på, og være rigtig fine!


	7. Halloweenfesten

**7. Halloweenfesten**

Halloween oprandt hurtigt, for alle havde glædet sig. Alle under 4.årgang skulle opholde sig i en af opholdsstuerne, mens de store festede i storsalen. Da de havde fået fri, skyndte alle pigerne sig op på sovesalene, så de kunne gøre sig rigtig smukke. Drengene gav sig bedre tid. Lidt nervøse stod de rundt omkring på gangene, og snakkede. Men der var ikke rigtig nogen af dem, der kunne koncentrere sig. Først et par timer før, gik de også op på sovesalene for at gøre sig klar.

Storsalen var pyntet rigtig flot op. Det var lavet sådan at man ikke skulle sidde Kollegievis, men med dem fra samme årgang, under middagen. Så ville der være dans, med et levende orkester. Drengene og de mandlige professorer sad inde i storsalen. Pigerne og de kvindelige professorer skulle komme ind, først 4.årgang, så 5. årgang osv. Til sidste de kvindelige professorer.

4. årgang kom ind, 5.årgang kom ind, så var det 6.årgangs tur. De fleste var nervøse, Alyssa var også lidt nervøs, ikke særlig meget. Hun var jo vant til opmærksomheden, især når hun gik med sin mor! Hermione stod lidt for sig selv, Alyssa gik over til hende, og stak resolut sin arm under hendes. Hermione kiggede forbavset på Alyssa, men lod hendes arm blive der. Så blev dørene åbnet, og de forreste begyndt at myldre ind. Lige inden det blev Alyssa og Hermione´s tur, gav Alyssa, Hermione´s arm et klem. Hun kiggede forbavset på Alyssa, men sendte hende så et smil. Så blev det deres tur. De gled ind i salen, og da de kom ned foran alle bordene, lød der flere højlydte gisp. Bl.a. fordi at Alyssa var så forblændende, men også fordi at Hermione var helt forandret. Hun havde sat sit hår op. Det var sat op omme bag i, med en masse hårnåle, så det strittede med en masse totter. Hun havde kommet en sparsom makeup på. Og en flot dybrød kjole på. Den var med spagettistropper, en udskæring der var meget tækkelig. Og et par sorte spidse, flade sko. Flot, men ikke alt for i øjenfaldende. Alyssa derimod, var flot og prangende. Hun havde ladet sit lange hår, hænge løst. Taget rigtig flot makeup på. Hun havde en flot blå kjole på. Den gik op om nakken, og ned i en spids foran, lige ved knæene. Den havde en rimelig dyb udskæring, men ikke alt for afslørende. Til havde hun et par sølvstiletter. Mange blikke fulgte dem, hen til det bord de skulle sidde ved, selv da der kom nye piger ind.

Middagen var god, og den forløb uden de store problemer, selv Neville spildte ikke ned af sig selv. Drengene var klædt i gallakapper, nogen pænere end andre. Efter middagen, kom det bandet på scenen. Alyssa kendte ikke bandet, fordi hun jo lige havde boet i Frankrig, men hun syntes det lød godt. Det var kun lærerne der var ude og danse. Dumbledore var den første på dansegulvet, han dansede med Prof. Sinastra. Snart var Hagrid også ude på dansegulvet, et sjovt syn. Han dansede nemlig med McGonnagall, hun var knaldrød i ansigtet, og hendes spidse hat sad på skrå, bl.a. fordi at hun havde kigget lidt for dybt i vinglasset, men også fordi at Hagrid´s behandling ikke lige frem var blid. Professor Spire dansede med Flitwick. Langsomt begyndte der også at komme elever ud på dansegulvet, men mest kærestepar. Det kløede i Alyssa´s fødder for at komme ud og danse. Hun begyndte demonstrativt at trampe i jorden, i musikkens rytme. Ron opdagede det, og kiggede undersøgende på hende, hun hævede det ene øjenbryn, en invitation til at byde hende op. Men enten forstod han det ikke, eller også var han for skræmt af tanken om at danse med hende. For han kiggede væk. Alyssa sukkede, og følte sig lidt fortabt. Men hun sad der bare 5 minutter, før der kom en anden og bød hende op.

"Hvad sidder du bare her for?" Det var Malfoy, der stod bag hende, og snakkede. For en gangs skyld havde han ikke sine to gorillaer, af nogen venner, med. Alyssa rynkede let øjenbrynene:

"Hvad mener du?"

"Jae.. Skulle du slet ikke være ude og danse?"

"Byder du mig op?" Malfoy rødmede let. Alyssa skævede over til Ron, han nød at det ikke for en gangs skyld ikke var Malfoy, der var den store.

"Mmm.." mumlede han.

"Okay!" svarede Alyssa friskt, hun rejste sig, og tog hans hånd. Han lyste lidt op igen. Alyssa kiggede igen over på den anden side. Nu sad både Ron og Harry og kiggede på hende. De så bestemt ikke til at kunne lide, at hun skulle ud og danse med Malfoy. Hun sendte dem et provokerende blik der sagde:" I kunne bare selv have budt mig op!" De så begge ud til, at have dårlig samvittighed. Hun ignorerede det, det måtte de selv finde ud af. Nu ville hun bare have det sjovt!

Malfoy tog hendes hånd, og førte hende ud på dansegulvet. Han var meget elegant, han var iført en dyr, sort silkekappe. Alyssa syntes han så meget godt ud. Han tog blidt fat rundt om hende, og begyndte at danse. Han dansede godt, syntes Alyssa, meget stilfuldt, men nu kom han jo også fra en mægtig troldmandfamilie, det var også stort set det eneste Alyssa vidste om ham. De dansede til to sange, før Alyssa mente hun skulle have en pause.

"Vi danser senere ikke?" spurgte hun, og smilede. Han nikkede. Hun sendte ham et blidt smil, og begav sig over mod det bord, hvor hun sad. Hermione var den eneste der ikke sad ved bordet, Alyssa gættede at hun var ude og danse. Harry sad fordybet i sine tanker, Ron sad og gloede ud på dansegulvet, mens han prøvede at lade som om han ikke gjorde. Neville sad, og prøvede forgæves at få øjenkontakt med Ginny, ved bordet lidt derfra. Alyssa satte sig ned, og sagde friskt:

"Hvad sidder i her, og kukkelurer for? Er der slet ingen der skal danse?" hun kiggede udfordrende på dem. Ron kiggede forskrækket på hende, mens Neville rystede krampagtigt på hovedet.

"Jo, kom nu!" hun sprang op fra bænken, og greb fat i Ron´s hånd før han nåede at reagere. Han strittede voldsomt imod, men Alyssa brugte alle sine kræfter. Til sidst stod de så midt ude på dansegulvet, Ron stiv som et bræt, Alyssa opsat på dans. Hun to fat i ham, og trak ham resolut ind til sig selv. Hun så ham dybt i øjnene. Han kiggede rædselsslagen på hende, hun kiggede bestemt tilbage. Da et nyt nummer startede, begyndte Alyssa bestemt at trække Ron rundt i en klodset dans. Der gik et stykke tid, for Ron fik ordentlig styr sine ben, og fik modet til selv at svinge Alyssa rundt. Men langsomt begyndte han da. Alyssa smilede opmuntrende til ham. Efter et par danse stoppede de forpustet op. De kiggede hinanden dybt øjnene. De havde begge opdaget noget fantastisk nyt den aften. I et kort sekund var det eneste rigtige at lade deres læber vandre mod hinanden. Men det var så det. Ron så meget perpleks ud, det var sikkert første gang han havde kysset en pige. Alyssa sendte ham et smil, og greb hans hånd.

"Vil du ikke med ud og udspionere dem der er sammen udenfor?" hun smilede lumskt til ham. Han sank en klump og nikkede. Hun trak med ud gennem den store glasdør, ud til en lille romantisk have. Man kunne høre drenge der gryntede et eller andet sjovt, og piger der fnisede hysterisk af det. Man kunne også høre smaskelyde, der kom fra alle steder i haven. De gik lidt rundt og kiggede lidt. De så adskillige som de kendte. Hannah Abott sad på en bænk, midt i en dyb samtale, med en dreng fra Huffelpuff, som de ikke kendte. Terry Boot sad på en bænk, og kyssede med Pavati Partil. De fandt også hendes tvilling Padma, sidde og kysse med Ernie Macmillan. Da de gik forbi det par, måtte Ron kvæle et grin. Mange sad, eller stod, så man ikke ordentlig kunne se dem, men Ron var sikker på at han kunne se Ginny et sted.

"Ginny!" udbrød han, og var allerede på vej derhen, men Alyssa tog hårdt fast i hans arm og hev ham væk.

"Du skal da ikke forstyrre dem!"

"Jamen det er min lillesøster!"

"Og hvad så?"

"Jamen.."

"Kom nu!" Alyssa trak ham væk derfra. De gik lidt rundt, og kiggede.

"SE!" udbrød Ron, og pegede. Alyssa fulgte hans arm, og så:

Parkinson og Goyle sidde og holde i hånd. Parkinson så forventningsfuldt på Goyle. Han så lidt forvirret ud, han viste ikke rigtigt hvad han skulle gøre. Bare det at holde i hånd, overskred alle hans erfaringer med piger. Ron knækkede sammen af grin. Alyssa stod bare forstenet og stirrede, lige indtil hun ikke selv kunne holde latteren igen. Hun tog fat i Ron og væltede ind i busk. Hvor de længe lå og bare grinede.

"Kan man ikke få noget ro!" en stemme skar gennem luften, ganske tæt ved Ron og Alyssa. Alyssa hævede sig op på en albue, og kiggede efter lyden. Den kom bagfra Ron, så hun kravlede over ham, og stak hovedet helt hen i busk. Stemmen tilhørte Lee Jordan, han kyssede allerede igen lystigt med en pige. Hun stak hovedet ned igen, og helt hen til Rons ansigt.

"Det var Lee Jordan, han ligger og kysser med en pige." Hviskede hun.

"Lee? En pige?" hviskede Ron oprørt tilbage. Hun nikkede. Han rejste sig hurtigt op på albuen, og kiggede om bag busken. Det tog ca. 5 sekunder, så var hans ansigt helt nede ved Alyssas.

" Det er Katie Bell!" Alyssa rynkede panden, hun vidste ikke hvem Katie var.

"Du ved hende, angriberen fra Gryffindors quidditchhold!". Det gik op for Alyssa hvem det var, hun begyndte at fnise. Ron kiggede underligt på hende, og begyndte så selv at grine. Igen lød Lee´s stemme:

"Kan vi så få noget ro!" Ron og Alyssa kiggede på hinanden og kvalte det sidste fnis. Ron kiggede på hende, Alyssa gengældte hans blik. Hun forventede at han ville gøre noget. Som om han kunne læse hendes tanker, rødmede han dybt. Hun smilede blidt til ham, og lænede sig over ham. Deres læber mødtes..

Hun kyssede ham først blidt. Ron kyssede akavet tilbage. Hun trak sig lidt væk fra ham og hviskede sagte:

"Du har ikke prøvet det før, altså været sammen med en pige, før?" Ron så meget mærkelig ud i hovedet. Han åbnede og lukkede munden flere gange, og lignede i den grad en fisk. Han sank et par gange, og så meget perpleks ud i hovedet. Til sidst rystede han næsten umærkeligt på hovedet, mens han så meget flov ud. Alyssa smilede til ham, og måtte kvæle et lille grin. Ikke et hånligt grin, men bare fordi han havde så svært ved at indrømme det. Han rødmede lidt mere, og trak sig lidt væk fra Alyssa. Hun kiggede undersøgende på ham, og sagde så:

"Så er det vidst på tide.", for at opmuntre ham. Hun smilede til ham, og han smilede tilbage med røde kinder. Hun trak sig over til ham, og placerede blidt sine læber på hans, hun trak sig så lidt væk igen, og kiggede på ham. Han nikkede svagt, og trak hende så ind til ham, og kyssede hende. Først lidt fumlende, men så fik han lidt mere styr på det. Alyssa lod ham bestemme i et stykke tid. Men da han stoppede med at kysse hende, for at trække vejret, sagde hun:

"Er du så klar til at lære noget også?" Han spærrede øjnene op, og kiggede mærkeligt på hende. Så begyndte hun at grine.

"Det var for sjov, jeg ville bare gerne se dit ansigtsudtryk!" Først vidste han ikke om han skulle grine eller græde, men han bestemte sig for det sikre, at grine. Selvom det godt nok var meget halvkvalt. Alyssa stoppede hurtigt med at grine, for det var tydeligt at Ron ikke fandt det særlig sjovt. Hun smilede til ham, og trak sig så igen over mod ham. Hun kyssede ham først blidt, men så mere krævende. Ron prøvede flere gange at stikke sin tunge ind i hendes mund, men hun stoppede ham. Hun var ikke så meget til det der tungefumleri. Hun ville hellere kysse mere romantisk, og hvis hun så endelig skulle kysse med tungen, så skulle det helst være med en mere erfaren tunge.

Ron og Alyssa´s aften betød ikke noget. Det var mere bare en aften hvor de havde "øvet" sig. De var tavst blevet enige om at det ikke betød noget. De skulle begge videre og finde den rigtige. Aftenen havde bragt mange par sammen. Og der var flere par på Hogwarts end der havde været længe. Det var ren romantik, og mange af lærerne klagede over elever der ikke hørte efter, eller havde travlt med at skrive breve, eller andre ting.


	8. Julesne & Kys

Alyssa løb let henover den uberørte sne. Hun var på vej ned mod WonderLily. Hun drejede om et hjørne, mod folden. Lily stod i den fjerneste ende af folden og græssede. Alyssa stak to fingre i munden, og piftede højt. Hesten løftede hurtigt hovedet, og fik øje på hende, den prustede dybt, og begav sig så over mod hende. Alyssa hoppede over hegnet, lige da Lily nåede derhen. Alyssa krammede den om halsen, og begravede sine handskebeklædte hånd i dens man. I lang tid stod de bare sådan sammen. De var sjældent alene sammen, der var ofte tilskuer på når de red, for mange af fuldblodstroldmændene havde aldrig set en hest før. Så lige nu var de bare dem to. Pludseligt var der noget der ramte Alyssa. Det var koldt, og splattede ud over hendes jakke, det kunne kun være en snebold. Hun vendte sig langsomt, og der stod Ron, med endnu en snebold i hånden. Han kastede den, og ramte hende midt på brystet. Mens hun børstede sneen af, lavede han en ny. Men Alyssa ville absolut ikke snees til igen, så hun tog sig en hurtig beslutning, og brugte et af de mest beskidt kneb hun kendte. Hun kaldte blidt på Ron, og da han så på hende, blinkede hun flere gange med øjnene, og smilede sødt til ham. Så spidsede hun de vinterrevnede læber, og begyndte at synge. Eller ikke rigtig synge. Der kommer ingen ord, kun en masse mærkelige lyde, sat sammen til toner. Wiliesang! Det virker hypnotiserende på drenge og mænd. Et beskidt trick Alyssa havde lært fra sin bedstemor. Ron gjorde som forventet. Han spærrede øjnene op, og gik trancegang hen til Alyssa. Mens hun nynnede, denne mærkelige melodi, bøjede hun sig ned og tog en masse sne, mellem hænderne. Først da Ron stod lige over for hende, stoppede hun med at nynne. Ron vågnede langsomt op af trancen, han blinkede et par gange. Men inden han nåede at vågne helt op, hældte hun ubarmhjertigt alt sneen, hun havde i hænderne, ud over ham. En skælven gik igennem ham, da sneen trængte ind alle steder den kunne komme til det. Hans ører blev endnu rødere. Alyssa stod helt stille, forbavset over det hun lige havde gjort, men samtidig var det svært at holde et lille fnis tilbage. Pludselig lød flere råb bag dem. Alyssa følte et stød i ryggen, og lå så sekundet efter, med ansigtet godt begravet i sneen. En kold gysen gik gennem hende, da der blev stoppet sne ned i kraven af hende jakke. Hun begyndte at sprælle, for at få den tunge person oven på hende, til at forsvinde. Hun rullede rundt i sneen, og så at det var Harry der sad der. Bag ham kunne hun se, Hermione, Neville, Lee, Ginny og flere fra Gryffindor hun ikke kendte. Hun åbnede munden, som for at sige noget, men nøjedes så alligevel bare med at se overrasket på Harry.

"Snekamp." Sagde han bare. Før han havde nået at gøre, eller tænke for den sags skyld, noget andet, havde hun taget noget sne i hænderne, og tværet det ud over ham. Et overrasket udtryk bredte sig i hans ansigt. Alyssa smilede bare provokerende til ham, og gav sig så til at vride sig, for at slippe væk fra ham. Han var hurtig. Han greb hendes hænder, og tvang dem til jorden over hendes hoved. Hun kæmpede imod med alle sine kræfter, men måtte hurtigt opgive, han er alt for stærk. Hun sukkede dybt, og begyndte at udtænke en snedig plan. Bag Harry var snekampen i fuld gang. En plan tog form inde i hendes hoved. Et smil formedes på hendes læber. Hvor var hun dog ond.

"Du kan godt lide Hermione, ikke?"

"Hvad?" Harry, så helt forkert ud i hovedet, det var kommet helt bag på ham. Hun udnyttede det, og væltede ham hurtigt af sig. Hun samlede noget sne op, og kastede det på Harry, inden længe var hun også med i den store snekamp.

"Nej Ron! NEJ!" Ron holdte Alyssa, mens Harry samlede en snebold op. Alyssa sprællede så godt hun kunne, men da Ron var en del højere, og stærkere end hende, hjalp det ikke så meget. Hun opgav og stod helt stille, men lige da Harry skød, dukkede hun sig, så godt hun kunne, så snebolden med høj fart ramte Ron lige i hovedet. Hun rev sig løs fra ham, og vendte sig om, for at se på ham. Han så meget overrasket ud. Alyssa knækkede sammen af grin. Det samme gjorde Harry, han lagde sig lige frem ned. Ron blev helt rød i hovedet, og skubbede til Harry, der lå på jorden og rullede rundt. Harry greb fat om Rons ben, så han faldt, i faldet greb han fat i Alyssa, så hun også faldt. De lå lidt og rullede rundt, og der kom sne ind, alle de steder, der kunne komme sne ind! Alyssa grinede stadig, en blød klukkende latter, der smittede af på de andre to. De lå lang tid, og grinede, totalt filtrede ind i hinanden. Det var Ginny der brød deres grineflip:

"Nåh, I tre turtelduer? Skal I ikke være med i snekampen igen, eller vil I bare ligge her og lumre for jer selv?" Hun stod over dem, med armene i siden, hun så afventende på dem.

"Erm.. Vi vil bare gerne ligge her lidt. Er det i orden Ginny?" Det var Ron der snakkede til sin søster i en skarp tone. Hun hævede det ene øjenbryn, men kiggede slet ikke på ham. Hendes øjne hang ved Harry og Alyssa, der lå tæt sammen.

"Hvis det er det i vil, så okay da!" Hun fik røde pletter på kinderne, men hun vendte sig så og gik.

"Hvad gik det lige ud på?" Alyssa kiggede undrende, først på Ron så Harry. Harry rødmede let, og det var nu Alyssa's tur til at hæve et øjenbryn. Hun kiggede først på Harry og så Ron, men da ingen af dem lignede nogen der ville svare, spidsede hun forurettet munden, og kiggede direkte på Ron:

"Fortæl mig det så!" Ron kiggede ned i jorden.

"Det er bare fordi Ginny godt kan lide Harry." Alyssa kiggede på Ron og hævede det ene øjenbryn.

"Virkelig?" Ron nikkede, han blev mere og mere rød i hovedet. I et stykke tid var der helt stille, men så brød Alyssa ud i grin. Ron og Harry så forvirrede på hinanden.

"Det stakkels pigebarn." sagde Alyssa medfølende.

"Pigebarn!" Udbrød Ron fornærmet "Hvorfor er min søster et pigebarn? Hun er da kun et år yngre end dig!" Alyssa kiggede forundret på Ron.

"Det var heller ikke på den måde!" forsvarede hun sig.

"Hvordan så?" spruttede Ron.

"Det var ment på den måde, at hvis hun er vild med Harry, må hun da gøre noget, i stedet for bare at opføre sig som et forkælet pigebarn."

"Nåh så det synes du!"

"Hvis hun vil score Harry, skal det nok ikke være på den måde."

"Det har du måske forstand på? Nåh ja! Du har jo været sammen med så mange!"

"Du skal aldrig, ALDRIG kalde mig billig." Hendes stemme var lav og isnende, hendes øjn skød lyn. Uden at værdige Harry et blik, vendte hun sig og gik tilbage til slottet. Hun gik stille og roligt, de skulle ikke se hvor oprevet hun var.

I opholdsstuen sad Cho og nogle af hendes veninder. Cho så Alyssa's ansigt da hun kom farende igennem rummet.

"Alyssa?" råbte Cho undrende efter hende. Men Alyssa stoppede ikke, det eneste hun tænkte på var at komme ind i sin seng, og være i fred. Hun smed sig på sin seng, og lod tårerne få frit løb. Hvor vovede Ron at sige sådan noget om hende? Godt nok havde hun prøvet mere end de fleste på Hogwarts, men hellere det end at være en uduelig taber som Ron! Hun begyndte at græde endnu mere. Hun kunne jo egentlig godt lide Ron. Hvorfor skulle han så sige sådan nogen dumme ting?

"Er du okay Alyssa?" Cho var fulgt efter hende, uden hun vidste det. Alyssa vendte sig om og kiggede på Cho.

" Det er bare de åndssvage drenge, vi er bedre stillet uden dem. De dummer sig jo bare gang på gang!" Udbrød Alyssa vredt. Cho smilede af hendes udbrød. Hun nikkede.

"Jae. Vi hader drenge og de dumme ting de siger, men vi kan jo ikke undvære dem alligevel."

"Du har ret." Alyssa smilede svagt, og lod hovedet dumpe ned på puden.

"Men alligevel, de kunne godt tænke sig lidt om engang imellem."

"Hvad har han gjort?"

"Kaldt mig billig."

"Billig? Er du da det?"

"Har du ikke hørt nogen rygter?"

"Hvad for nogen rygter?"

"Synes du det er meget at jeg har været sammen med to i det her skoleår, indtil videre?" Alyssa kiggede afventende på Cho.

"Nej, det synes jeg vel ikke." Cho så lidt forvirret.

"Mener du det?"

"Ja. Folk er bare ikke så vant til sådan noget her, det er det hele." Cho kiggede direkte på Alyssa. Alyssa sukkede.

"Nåh, men det må jeg jo også hellere vænne mig lidt til." Hun kiggede nedslået på Cho.

"Men jeg gider altså ikke ende som gammeljomfru!" Siger Alyssa. Hun kiggede på Cho, og de brød begge ud i grin. Latteranfald. De kunne slet ikke stoppe igen. Tårerne gled langsomt ned af Alyssa's kinder, og Cho var også tæt ved at græde.

" Du skal ikke sige sådan nogen ting, du ender da overhovedet ikke som gammeljomfru, og hvis du så gør, så vil jeg gerne være det sammen med dig!" Cho samlede sig først, men da hun sagde dette, brød Alyssa ud i grin igen, kunne Cho heller ikke lade være.

Pludselig stoppede Alyssa.

"Jeg savner en kæreste." Hun sagde det alvorligt. Uden en glød i øjet.

"Hvad mener du? Havde du en kæreste i Frankrig?" Spurgte Cho nysgerrigt. Alyssa nikkede næsten umærkeligt. Hun så ned.

"Hvad hed ha.. " Hun stoppede mit i sætningen, bevist om sin egen fejl. "Hedder han?" Alyssa åbnede munden, som for at sige noget. Cho pressede på:

" Kom nu! Fortæl mig om ham."

"Okay. Han hedder James. Han kommer oprindeligt fra England, men bor nu i Frankrig. Han er rigtig, rigtig sød. Og den pæneste fyr jeg kender."

"Pænere end Harry?" Cho lød forbavset.

"Pænere end Harry!" bekræftede Alyssa. Cho hævdede imponeret det ene øjenbryn.

"Synes du Harry er den pæneste på skolen?" Spurgte Alyssa nysgerrigt. Cho trak på skuldrene, det var tydeligt at det ikke var meningen hun skulle have sagt det med Harry.

"Ej, kom nu! Jeg fortalte da det om James." Cho sukkede opgivende.

"Ja, Harry er den pæneste på skolen. Og sødeste." Tilføjede hun genert.

"Jamen hvorfor gør du så ikke noget ved det?"

"Fordi jeg ødelagde det hele sidste år." svarede Cho stille.

"Ej, du siger da bare undskyld til ham. Og i aften, når der igen skal være sneboldkamp, kommer du til at kysse ham. Bagefter får du ham til at invitere dig til Hogsmeade næste weekend." Cho så imponeret op Alyssa.

"Fremragende plan." Sagde hun tørt. Alyssa smilede.

" Det er en god plan!" Cho nikkede, kun halvt overbevist.

"Det er det! Men kom, lad os få noget at spise, også lave en god gammeldags sneboldkamp!" Alyssa tog Cho under armen, og de forlod sovesalen.

Efter aftensmaden samledes en masse elever ude på slotspladsen. Sneen lå stadig ligeså tykt og hvidt som om eftermiddagen. Eleverne havde samlet sig kollegievis. Cho og Alyssa stod tæt sammen, med armene i krog. Cho så en smule nervøs ud. Alyssa klemte hendes arm, og sendte hende et opmuntrende smil. Langsomt begyndte snekampen. I starten var det mest drengene der var med, men langsomt involverede pigerne sig også. Et godt stykke inde i kampen, puffede Alyssa blidt til Cho:

"Så er det nu. Smut hen til ham!" Cho rynkede nervøst brynene.

"Går du ikke med mig?" Hun så bedende på Alyssa. Alyssa trak på skuldrene.

"Okay så. Men, jeg snakker ikke med Harry!"

De to piger gik tæt sammen over mod det sted hvor Harry stod med flere af hans venner fra Gryffindor. På vej derover samlede de noget sne op. To-tre meter derfra kastede de. Cho på Harry, Alyssa bare ind i mængden. Den ramte Neville. Det bragte lidt røre i gruppen, de begyndte straks at smide efter Cho og Alyssa. De gik modigt til modangreb. Men i stedet for at kaste snebolde, kastede de sig over drengene, i håb om at få dem ned at ligge. Det gik også meget fint, bortset fra at der lagde sig yderligere et par drenge ovenpå igen. I et par minutter lå de der og rodede rundt, indtil et højlydt "Av!" lød et sted fra bunken. Langsomt fik de forskellige mennesker rodet sig fri. Det var Neville der var kommet til skade.

"Er du okay?" Alyssa bøjede sig ned til ham og rørte forsigtigt den arm, han klemte ind til kroppen. Han nikkede, og rejste sig langsomt.

"Jeg er okay! Jeg fik bar min arm klemt." Han sendte dem et forsigtigt smil.

"Hvem er friske på noget kakao!" det var Harry der kom med dette forslag. Alle mumlede et ja, og gik i små grupper op mod slottet. Alysså fulgtes med Ron og Hermione. Hun gik i midten, med en arm i hver af deres.

"Prøv at se derovre." hviskede hun til dem, og gjorde et lille kast med hovedet over mod Harry, der gik hånd i hånd med Cho. Både Ron og Hermione så nysgerrigt derover.

"Nå for søren! Så har han bare tilgivet hende igen!" sagde Ron forvirret.

"Ron altså! Du forstår dig da heller ikke på piger!" Hermione så bebrejdende, men røde kinder, på Ron.

"Piger!" sagde han højt, og så en smule muggen ud resten af vejen til slottet.

Oppe på slottet sad folk ved de forskellige kollgieborde, uafhængige af deres kolliger. Alyssa sad med en masse Gryffindorer, og nogen få fra Ravenclaw og Hufflepuff, deriblandt Cho. Hun sad tæt ved Harry og sendte ham smil, som han genert og en anelse forvirret gengældte. Alyssa holdt øje med dem, samtidig med hun førte en ganske underholdende samtale med Ron om Pigers psyke. Sent på aftenen begyndte folk at bevæge sig mod deres egne opholdsstuer. Alyssa fulgtes med Bianca, en Ravenclaw hun var begyndt at færdes med ofte. Tæt ved indgangen til deres opholdsstue hørte de stemmer. Alyssa greb hurtigt Bianca's arm.

"Schh.. Lad os se hvem det er." Stille listede om et hjørne, og der stod Harry og Cho. De snakkede generte sammen, men det var ikke højt nok til at Alyssa og Bianca kunne høre det. Pludselig bøjede Harry sig ned og plantede et forsigtigt kys på Cho's læber. Han smilte genert til hende, og gik så.

"_Så var der da nogen der fik et kys, her i december. Det blev bare ikke mig. Desværre.." _tænkte Alyssa..


End file.
